


Just The Two Of Us - Hedge & Mellie

by masterlarrypiece



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: #2020daDiversidade, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Positive, Comedy, F/M, Hellie, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sports, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Winter, au teachers, end of the year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlarrypiece/pseuds/masterlarrypiece
Summary: [ONESHOT]Mellie tinha vitiligo e era formada em Literatura. Hedge era um professor de Educação Física que era viciado em jogos esportivos e sua melhor amiga era uma adolescente com a vida mil vezes melhor que a sua. No meio daquele fim de semestre cercado por temperaturas abaixo de zero, Hedge se apaixona por Mellie, mas como ele a chamaria para um encontro?Hegde x Mellie-----------------História criada principalmente para o #2020daDiversidade.MARÇO: pessoas gordas (e/ou body positive).
Relationships: Gleeson Hedge/Mellie
Kudos: 1





	Just The Two Of Us - Hedge & Mellie

**Author's Note:**

> Buenassss madrugadas, pessoas!
> 
> Eu estou muito atrasada para postar essa história, mas aqui temos mais de 10k de palavras, então eu acho justo a demora! Também foi uma ideia desenvolvida com o casal para subestimado de Heróis do Olimpo: HEDGE E MELLIE PODE ENTRAR!!
> 
> Em honra ao #2020daDiversidade do mês de março, temos aqui uma fic que fala do que realmente é uma vivência de alguém com corpo fora do padrão!
> 
> Espero que gostem :)
> 
> LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!

Tudo começou com uma reunião de professores, era sexta-feira à noite e a final de basquete da NBA já deveria estar quase no terceiro tempo, Hedge preferia mil vezes estar em casa comendo salgadinhos e bebendo sua cerveja gelada do que ficar sentado numa cadeira dura e fria para discutir sobre os eventos de fim de ano da escola. Pelo o amor dos deuses, ele preferia estar desfilando numa passarela só com as roupas de baixo do que estar ali. Aquela sala tinha um aquecedor horrível e estava nevando lá fora, além disso, ele estava com fome. 

Gleeson Hedge era só mais um treinador de uma cidadezinha interiorana que fazia muito frio em novembro, suas tarefas eram treinar o time de futebol americano e dar aulas de educação física, ele não entendia o porquê de estar ali se ele nem sequer aplicava provas de recuperação ou fazia eventos de fim de ano. Maldita escola e seus regulamentos, ele nunca esteve tão arrependido de gostar de lecionar esportes quanto agora. 

De qualquer forma, ele e mais quinze professores estavam sentados em círculo, uns de frente para os outros, em cadeira brancas desconfortáveis e discutindo uma pauta por vez. Até agora nada que Hedge realmente tivesse o que falar, embora ele tenha ficado realmente tentado em perguntar o porquê de o tapete vermelho ser tão importante para um baile de inverno que é como qualquer outro baile que acontece todo fim e início de semestre letivo, principalmente queria perguntar por que isso seria uma pauta válida para a reunião se eram os alunos que organizavam o baile. 

Agora eles estavam falando sobre a peça de fim de ano, sobre como eles precisavam de mais professores para ajudar no evento e sobre como seria algo muito importante para a comunidade estudantil. Bem, Hedge gostava de musicais, mas ele não curtia muito a ideia de ter que ficar checando se todos os adolescentes sabiam suas falas e suas marcações. Ele poderia falar que não poderia e inventar alguma outra coisa muito importante pra fazer ou sei lá, mas então uma das professoras olhou para seu rosto e depois para a janela e disse:

— Será que não deveríamos dar uma pausa de cinco minutos? Está muito frio e talvez um café pudesse fazer com que todos nós consigamos discutir com mais coerência. Certo, treinador Hedge? – Gleeson Hedge gostaria de ter respondido com uma resposta atravessada, mas o sorriso doce da professora só o fez assentir com a cabeça quase corando. 

Corando! Ele! Pfff... Mas ok, talvez ele só estivesse ficando com frio mesmo, quer dizer, havia vários motivos pela qual a cara de alguém começa a ficar vermelha do nada. 

O diretor da escola, Dionísio, pareceu ficar mais empolgado com o intervalo do que com toda a reunião, então o coordenador Quíron formalizou o intervalo. Hedge foi o segundo a levantar, apenas porque o primeiro sempre é visto como desinteressado nessas situações, mas uma vez em pé, ele andou em linha reta até o banheiro para passar uma água no rosto e buscar algum motivo no celular que o pudesse sair daquele pesadelo burocrático sem parecer antiprofissional. Afinal, ele era muito profissional, mas aquela reunião era ridícula. 

Era tão ridícula quanto aquela revista da semana passada que dizia que professores de educação física sempre se mantinham em boa forma e nunca eram gordos e etc. Essa revista fez Hedge encarar o espelho e pensar em fazer dieta ou gritar com o nada, mas minutos depois ele só optou por mandar uma carta para a revista dizendo que a informação estava errada e generalizada. Quem dera Hedge pudesse mandar uma carta para a diretoria agora dizendo que a reunião era equivocada e generalizada demais para ele ter que estar ali. Hedge queria poder falar isso, mas ele também queria continuar empregado. 

Mellie, a professora de literatura, foi a primeira coisa que viu quando saiu do banheiro, ela estava segurando um café e indo em sua direção. Por que ela estava segurando dois cafés? Não era melhor se servir com um de cada vez? 

— Aceita um café? – ela perguntou. Ah! Então era por causa disso o copo extra. 

Hedge não entendia porque Mellie estava lhe oferecendo café, quer dizer, eles eram colegas de trabalho, mas ele podia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que eles realmente conversaram, mesmo se contasse com as discussões de trabalho como aquela que ele achava que estava por vir. 

Hedge pegou o copo da mão de Mellie e deu um leve balanço, o aroma do café subiu e ele pôde notar que estava do jeito que ele gostava: quente, sem leite e, com sorte, com só duas colheres de açúcar. 

— Ao que devo essa conversa especial regada à café quente? – ele começou tentando ser minimamente gentil, mesmo que seu comentário seja repleto de firulas desnecessárias. 

Mellie sorriu e também deu uma golada em seu próprio café.

— Acho que não vamos escapar dessa. Você sabe, ajudar na peça da escola. Na verdade, acho que todo mundo ficou esperando que a gente se voluntariasse pro trabalho. 

— E por que eles pensariam isso? Voluntariar para ajudar na peça, quero dizer.

Mellie riu. Hedge se sentiu desconfortável por um instante porque ela realmente pareceu uma perfeita boneca rindo de seu comentário debochado.

— Acho que eles olharam pra gente e pensaram: “uh, eles realmente tem cara de que não tem planos para o fim do ano”. – ela bebeu mais um pouco do café — Acho que deve ser por conta da minha aparência. 

— Sua aparência? – ele perguntou completamente distraído pelo café quente. 

— Se você olhar pra mim com um pouco mais de atenção, você vai entender. Quer dizer... É só me encarar por alguns minutos para você fazer “aquele olhar”. 

E então Hedge tirou a atenção do café para encarar a mulher à sua frente. Os tênis realmente estavam bem desgastados e a calça preta parecia mais confortável do que profissional, sua blusa amarela estava manchada e amassada, mas o casaco até que escondia boa parte disso, só que quando Hedge olhou seu rosto com mais atenção, seus detalhes com mais atenção, foi como se tivesse um ventilador apontado para Mellie e um holofote a banhasse de dourado. Hedge percebeu que ela era incrivelmente linda, sua pele negra com marcas brancas tinham um aspecto suave e seus lábios cheios pareciam molhados e convidativos, os olhos pareciam brilhar e ela ainda o encarava como se tivesse achado sua reação estranha. 

— Estou te olhando. – ele disse quase inebriado, o que ele consertou com uma breve tosse. — Quer dizer, eu não entendi seu ponto. 

Mellie pareceu sufocar um pouco da sua surpresa. E depois sorriu. 

— Eu tenho vitiligo. É algo genético que acontece quando surgem essas manchas na pele na cor oposta à sua cor de nascença e também faz parecer que você é um copo de leite repleto de pedaços de biscoito de chocolate dentro. 

— E o que há de errado com leite com biscoito de chocolate? – ele rebateu — Ainda não entendi seu ponto... O que isso tem a ver com o fato de se voluntariar para ajudar na peça da escola? Não estamos chegando a nenhum ponto por aqui. 

Gleeson Hedge achou que tinha sido um pouco grosseiro demais, mas Mellie riu de seu comentário seco. Riu do tipo gargalhou. 

— Não, não estamos chegando à lugar nenhum. – e deu aquela risadinha bonitinha de novo que fez o estômago dele revirar por completo — Sabe quem mais tinha vitiligo?

— Quem? 

— Michael Jackson. – ela apontou e bebeu o resto de seu café antes de voltar a dizer: — Ele descobriu que tinha vitiligo e tentou esconder o máximo que pôde, com roupas, maquiagens, literalmente tudo o que estava à mão. Acho que isso criou um estereótipo de que todos que tem vitiligo querem estar escondidos atrás de algo como se vitiligo fosse algum tipo de peste ou sei lá. 

— E é? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. 

— Não. 

— Então é como eu já havia previsto há algum tempo... Os professores desse colégio são idiotas demais para concluir qualquer coisa da forma certa. Pelo menos em questão de padrões sociais. Quer dizer, quem colocaria a professora de literatura e o professor de educação física para esse papel?

No fim da frase, ele notou, havia sorrido como se estivesse propondo um desafio. Mellie deu um sorriso de volta como se o aceitasse.

— Acho melhor não deixar que ninguém nos coloque nessa posição. Vamos nós mesmos no colocar nela. – segundos depois ela questionou: — Certo? 

— Certo. 

O que ele estava fazendo? Aquele café devia ter alguma coisa dentro, algo que o fez se sentir estranho no estômago e sensível a dizer “sim” com tudo que Mellie propusesse. Felizmente, duas horas depois ele estava em casa, comendo cupcakes e vendo o jogo gravado. Mesmo assim sua mente ainda estava em Mellie e em toda furada que havia entrado por conta dela. Merda! Ele estava ajudando na peça de final de ano da escola. 

[...]

— Então você está me dizendo que ela só te ofereceu um café e você já pensou em subir pelas paredes? – Clarisse debochou dele — Do jeito que age treinando a gente não parece que você se vende tão fácil assim. Eu teria agido assim no mínimo depois de um vinhozinho e jantar.

— Acontece que, primeiro, você não pode tomar vinho porque ainda não tem 21 anos; segundo, você não entende a sensação porque já namora há dois anos e seu namorado é muito mais romântico que você; e sobretudo, terceiro, eu nem sei porque eu falei isso pra você, você é uma das minhas alunas que, por acaso, se tornou minha vizinha e melhor amiga. Esquece isso. 

Clarisse riu. 

— Você está corando. – ela pontuou. 

— Não estou. E mesmo que eu estivesse isso não é assunto seu. 

— Hedge, vamos lá. – ela o chamou — Você acha que pode estar atraído por ela?

Hedge a encarou. 

— Eu a acho bonita. E ela tem um papo legal. 

— Você a acha atraente?

— Pelo amor dos deuses, o que isso quer dizer?

— Porra, para de enrolar, você a acha atraente ou não? 

Hedge ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia. Ou pelo menos não o suficiente para admitir a si mesmo. 

— Como eu vou saber?

— Cara, isso não tem muito mistério, você só precisa lembrar se em algum ponto pensou “eu até que convidaria ela para um encontro”! Você torna as coisas muito difíceis às vezes, Hedge.

— Treinador Hedge para você. – ele implicou já querendo mudar de assunto.

— Devo bater na sua porta sábado de manhã perguntando se você tem uma xícara de açúcar também? – ela riu — Você só está tentando mudar de assunto. Vamos lá, quantas vezes você pensou que queria conhecê-la melhor ontem? 

— Uma vez, eu acho? Quando ela me deu café e eu estava louco para voltar para casa e ver meu maldito jogo da NBA. 

— Cara, você realmente está procurando uma luz no fim do túnel dentro da sua cabeça. Mas ok, eu entendi, você quer conhecê-la melhor, isso é ok. Converse mais com ela na sala dos professores ou seja lá como pessoas velhas flertam. 

Hedge fingiu uma risada falsa para não ter que se incomodar com “velho”, ele ainda tinha 37 anos, pelo amor de Pã!

— E sobre o que eu falaria com ela, La Rue? Sobre o tempo?

— Vocês têm que organizar a festa do fim de ano, certo? Fale sobre isso, mas sem parecer um bode rabugento como você parece ser vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Eu não pareço um bode rabugento vinte e quatro horas por dia, La Rue! 

— E também parece um menininho fugindo do assunto “garotas”! Olha, relaxa, tá? Pensa assim, talvez você não esteja atraído por ela, muito menos a fim dela, mas você pode conseguir uma amiga lá dentro, daí você pode compartilhar seu descontentamento sobre reuniões do corpo docente com uma pessoa que não seja eu.

— Eu definitivamente não vou mais te deixar vir aqui em casa ver jogos na minha TV à cabo. Você está banida daqui.

Clarisse riu e pegou o celular.

— Beleza, mas você quer que eu peça pizza ou comida mexicana para comermos antes do jogo?

— Pizza, obviamente, comida mexicana é para jogos no meio da semana, você já sabe disso.

[...]

Ok, Clarisse disse que seria fácil, que ele só precisava entrar na sala dos professores, procurar por Mellie e falar “Oi, tudo bem? Como anda a rotina com esse servicinho extra?”, que nada poderia dar errado. Se nada poderia dar errado, então por que diabos ele estava com uma potencial crise de pânico tomando todo o corpo dele dentro do armário de bolas do ginásio da escola? 

Pela musa, ele queria tanto estar em qualquer outra situação agora! Mas, bem, ele não poderia se esconder no armário de bolas, ele não era uma princesa dentro de uma carruagem esperando pelo final feliz, ele ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer, como por exemplo falar com Términus, um dos coordenadores, sobre o baixo orçamento para esportes que impedia toda a questão do campeonato em outras cidades.

Não foi fácil para Hedge, mas ele saiu do armário de bolas e pegou o caminho mais rápido até a sala dos professores, Términus era muitas vezes encontrado por lá durante os intervalos e se Hedge queria uma reunião sobre recursos para o time, ele precisava encontrar aquele velho doido dentro da sala dos professores medindo quanto leite colocava no café com a ajuda de uma régua escolar. 

Uma das coisas que Hedge também odiava dessa situação era o tempo, porque quanto menor tempo ele tinha, mais ele tinha que correr, e não entendam ele mal, ele não é contra atividades físicas, mas ele sabia que os alunos fariam memes secretos sobre o treinador baixinho e barrigudo trotando pelos corredores como se estivesse apostando uma corrida com alguma balança. 

“Hedge, você é maior que isso!”, ele quis dizer para si mesmo, ele tentou, mas tinha aquela outra voz na sua cabeça que dizia: “Adolescentes são moleques que se acham imparáveis, você sabe o que esperar deles”.

E enquanto finalmente chegava na sala dos professores, com seu passo largo e cada vez mais apressado, ele só pensava em como ele odiava estar fora de um padrão de beleza. Ninguém enche o saco do professor de Literatura Antiga, Apolo, quando ele andava apressado nos corredores. Se Hedge tivesse um sorriso como aquele e cachos dourados retumbantes, ele não precisaria se importar com adolescentes melequentos postando memes seus na internet. 

E no meio do seu gigantesco pensamento sarcástico, ele trombou com alguém. Mellie. 

— Gleeson! Já na correria com o servicinho extra, hm? – ela disse sorridente. 

E agora? O que ele fazia? Não era assim que era para acontecer, pelas luvas de boxe de Chuck Norris! Nada dava certo na vida dele, era isso?

— Er... Oi! E-eu, na verdade, eu tenho que falar com o Términus sobre o orçamento do time. Parece que aquela reunião não serviu para nada, né?

— Acho que serviu para me dar dor de cabeça. 

— Dor de cabeça?

— Sim, estava tanto frio na sexta e no domingo que nem café me esquentou e eu fiquei com uma dor de cabeça horrível, igual quando você bebe raspadinha rápido demais, sabe?

— Sei! Eu sofri boa parte da vida com esse probleminha, mas eu achei uma lanchonete perto de casa que faz milagres, qualquer sorvete, qualquer milkshake ou raspadinha que podem ser consumidos rápidos sem gelar o cérebro!

Mellie sorriu para ele empolgada. A cena dela colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorrindo como mil sóis brilhantes porque estava empolgada com comida, aquilo fez Hedge paralisar e perceber que ele havia acabado de achar Mellie atraente. Muito atraente. 

— Você pode me passar o endereço? – ela disse ainda empolgada, sem perceber que toda a conjuntura corporal de Hedge havia mudado. 

— Eu... Eu posso te levar lá? Sim, sim, depois do expediente, o que acha? – ele disse tão atropelado que nem soube dizer como Mellie não ficou constrangida pelas maneiras dele.

— Pode ser amanhã? Eu tenho muita papelada para ver, provas e atividades, parece que a vida de professor consome a vida de uma pessoa. – e ela riu. Pelo amor dos deuses, quem em santa consciência conseguia ficar impecável rindo tão descontraidamente? Sério, moça, ensine seu truque!

Mas Hedge se limitou a dizer apenas uma coisa:

— Claro!

— Você pode me encontrar aqui no próximo intervalo? Daí trocamos números e fica mais fácil de combinar tudo. 

— Sem problemas, eu talvez só me atrase um pouco, um pouco antes do próximo intervalo eu tenho que dar aula para os do oitavo ano e nem sempre é fácil terminar a aula no horário. 

— Sem problemas. Lidar com adolescentes às vezes pode ser muito exaustivo. 

Por Hedge, ele ficaria naquela conversa pelo resto do seu expediente, mas Mellie o tirou da bolha de repente.

— Hm, Gleeson, acho que Términus já vai voltar para a coordenação. Você não tem que ir?

[...]

— Términus, por favor, me explique novamente, como assim você não pode melhorar o orçamento para os times? Tem crianças ali que dependem desse orçamento para irem a campeonatos e conseguir uma maldita bolsa de universidade. Sem contar que trazemos patrocínio para a escola desde sempre, deveríamos ter um orçamento maior. – Hedge tentava argumentar. Ele sabia que aquela seria uma reunião difícil, mas seu chefe era inflexível, pelo amor dos deuses!

— Treinador Hedge, como eu já repeti duas vezes, nós não podemos priorizar um setor. Nossa escola já recebe um orçamento apertado, e apesar de todos os patrocínios que o esporte recebe, outros setores extra curriculares também recebem, tentamos somar tudo e dividir igualmente para cada setor. Infelizmente, nós não podemos aumentar os recursos do time, sinto muito. 

Hedge então olhou para baixo, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar, algo que pudesse fazer Términus mudar de ideia, mas ele não tinha. Absolutamente nada. 

— Eu entendo, senhor. – falou por fim — Eu posso tentar pensar em alguma outra proposta e lhe contactar?

— Claro, Hedge, mas precisa fazer isso antes da próxima semana. É quando vamos finalizar o planejamento para o último trimestre e você sabe que isso inclui organização de feiras científicas, baile e peça escolar, além das formaturas e exames nacionais.

— Eu sei, obrigado pelo seu tempo. – Hedge disse se levantando da cadeira. 

— Gleeson?

— Sim?

Términus foi até a estante atrás dele e tirou um livro bem fino, carregando consigo até entregar ao treinador com um sorriso humilde.

— Aqui tem algumas ideias do que a escola já fez, talvez possa lhe inspirar. Você sabe, por mim cada setor dessa escola ganharia recursos para tudo o que tivesse em mente, mas o governo nos dá um teto muito baixo.

— Eu entendo. Não se preocupe, Términus, darei um jeito.

E então Hedge saiu da sala e tentou voltar ao ginásio, onde tinha que se preparar para a sua próxima aula, não sem antes passar nas salas dos professores e pegar um café preto sem açúcar para digerir toda a situação. Geralmente Hedge iria com um chá de camomila para melhorar os nervos, mas café era a única coisa que o manteria calmo naquele momento.

Hedge caminhou pelos corredores quase lotados sem absorver informações, a cabeça bem longe dali e o corpo em modo automático, quando deu por si, ele já estava terminando o café e encarava a janela de vidro. Tudo lá fora estava bonito, o céu azul estava sem nuvens e o sol brilhava, naquele dia em particular não estava tão frio, um dos pequenos milagres do inverno, ainda parecia estar com um pouco de geada em alguns bancos e nas laterais dos vidros, mas mesmo assim era um dia bonito. Não era justo que Hedge sentisse que tinha uma tempestade ao seu redor, no fim de tudo, talvez ele estivesse se focando muito no trabalho como Clarisse dissera uma vez.

— Dia difícil? – a voz de Mellie surgiu ao seu lado. Hedge tentou não se virar rápido demais, mas falhou miseravelmente.

— Dia estressante. – e riu — Eu nem sequer deveria estar tomando café. 

— Não gosta?

— Não é muito bom ingerir cafeína tão diretamente quando se tem que ser paciente. 

— Entendo...

Um silêncio se perpetuou entre os dois. Hedge não queria falar nada, ele ainda estava pensativo e visivelmente sem ânimo.

— Eu... – Mellie começou a falar — Eu consegui um prazo maior para fazer minhas atividades e acho que vai ser um dia daqueles para mim também, que tal irmos nessa lanchonete das raspadinhas milagrosas? Eu bem que estou precisando.

Ela sorriu para ele como se dissesse “uma mão lava a outra, aceite.”, e Gleeson aceitaria.

— Você aceitaria ouvir a minha ladainha?

— Você ouviria a minha?

— Sem nenhum problema. – ele disse tentando dar seu melhor sorriso, mesmo que ele soubesse que estava quase fazendo uma careta. Mas Mellie não ligou, ela apenas continuou sorrindo.

— Então acho que podemos trocar números? Assim você pode me avisar quando tiver acabado e vice-versa. 

— Ótimo!

Mellie desbloqueou seu celular com a capa transparente e deixou na parte de discagem para que Hedge salvasse seu número, ao passo que Hedge entregou à ela seu celular com a tela toda rachada e capa personalizada do Rocky Balboa pensando em como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Três minutinhos e eles agora tinha mais intimidade. Ele nem sequer acreditava nisso. 

— Prontinho. – ela sorriu entregando o telefone a ele — É impressão minha ou o sinal acaba de tocar?

— Meleca! Eu tenho que ir! Tchau! Qualquer coisa eu mando mensagem! 

E lá vamos nós virar mais um meme de anões gordinhos correndo na internet. Hedge precisaria de mais café, mas pelo menos a conversa com Mellie prometia diminuir o estresse daquele dia em algumas horas. 

Felizmente, Hedge conseguiu chegar na hora e seus alunos apareceram na quadra com as devidas vestimentas bem no momento em que ele estava tirando as bolas do armário. 

— Ok, pessoal, vamos dar três corridas ao redor da quadra e dividir a turma em dois lados para o dodgeball. No meu sinal, todos correndo! Aqueles que não puderem fazer a aula, me esperem ao lado com as desculpas em papéis que possam servir como documentos! – e então ele apitou.

[...]

Hedge estava oficialmente apaixonado. Mellie havia bebido um copo de 500 ml de raspadinha de cereja como se fosse dois goles de nada, e ela conseguia comer um hambúrguer carregado como se estivesse degustando batatas fritas. Será que era estranho achar alguém atraente pela quantidade de comida que ela conseguia comer em poucos minutos?

— E qual sua ideia para conseguir isso? – ela perguntou tirando Hedge de seus devaneios.

— Hm? – foi o melhor que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Você estava falando sobre pensar numa estratégia para conseguir mais recursos pro time, já pensou em alguma coisa?

— Não. – resmungou ele — Acho que teve uma razão para eu não me tornar diretor de escola, eu realmente não sou muito inovador.

— Bom, Términus deve ter dado alguma ajuda, não é? Ele sempre tem um discurso bem conhecido sobre justiça e oportunidades. 

— Ele me deu um livro, disse que poderia ajudar.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso, como se pudesse gritar “Eureka!” aquele momento, mas Hedge ainda não tinha entendido.

— Você já leu o livro?

— Não, ainda não tive como, na verdade essa é a minha primeira parada no dia. Você sabe, rotina de professores são puxadas, rotinas de professores de educação física incluem um “sem parar” no contrato profissional.

— Gleeson, talvez a resposta esteja no livro. Pode ser que alguém já tenha feito algo parecido antes e que pode funcionar agora. Cadê o livro?

Hedge então se levantou da cadeira para conseguir abrir a bolsa que estava em seus pés com mais facilidade. Ele tirou o livro de lá de dentro e o entregou à Mellie esperando que ela abrisse na página certa e “bum!”, tudo resolvido. Infelizmente, a vida de Hedge não é baseada em contos de fada. 

Era quase noite quando ele e Mellie saíram da lanchonete depois de ter lido boa parte do livro juntos e tentado montar ideias em formato de quebra-cabeças que pudessem ajudar nessa situação, mas nada realmente impressionante tinha acontecido, apenas uma dor de cabeça impressionante, e aquele não era o tipo de coisa que Hedge queria que tivesse acontecido.

Mellie disse que poderia dar uma carona para Hedge, ela estava de carro e o carro de Hedge estava em casa, porque ele decidira pegar uma carona com Clarisse naquele dia, afinal, ele ainda era um cara que prezava pelo meio-ambiente. 

O carro de Mellie era um daqueles carros de 1960 que nunca saem de moda, dentro do carro, o aquecedor estava ligado e o dia tinha terminado horas atrás, porque no inverno o sol vai embora depois das quatro e meia da tarde. O rádio estava ligado em uma rádio de hits grunge dos anos 1990 e Hedge tentava não olhar para o lado e se deparar com a pele de Mellie se transformando em arte por conta do vitiligo e dos lábios carnudos murmurando Nirvana baixinho, não, ele não olharia, isso só iria piorar a dor de cabeça.

— Está tudo bem? – Mellie perguntou, ela parecia desconfortável.

— Sim. – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

Silêncio. Silêncio ensurdecedor de “por favor, me tire daqui!”, mas ninguém o calava. 

— Tudo bem mesmo? Você parece silencioso demais... – ela tentou de novo.

— Eu só... Por que você está perguntando isso? 

— Viro aqui à direita? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Sim. É aquele prédio no fim da rua. – Hedge respondeu.

Silêncio. Mellie virou o carro e seguiu até o fim da rua, onde estacionou na calçada de frente para o prédio de Hedge. 

— Entregue. – ela disse, mas não destravou as portas.

— As portas. – ele avisou. 

— Ok. – ela disse, mas não destravou as portas.

— Está tudo bem?

— Está... Eu, olha, Hedge, eu me diverti muito falando com você, mas você ficou estranho de repente e eu preciso te perguntar. 

— Pergunte.

— Você ficou assim por causa do vitiligo?  
— Não! – ele exclamou surpreso.

— Você não parava de desviar o olhar do meu rosto. Você é mais um daqueles caras que tem nojo do vitiligo? Porque se você for, a gente nem precisa continuar essa amizade.

— O quê? Eu não tenho nojo! – Hedge exclamou, e estava tão surpreso com a pauta que deixou escapar: — Eu não estava olhando para você, porque você fica muito bonita com a luz da rua batendo na sua pele e eu não estou acostumado a lidar com isso!

E logo que ele falou, ele percebeu que não deveria ter dito. Mellie olhou para ele surpresa.

— Então, nesse caso... – e destravou as portas.

Hedge saiu correndo do carro, a chuva que ele nem percebera acontecer o molhando todo e ele não tinha um guarda-chuva, mas ele não se importava, ele só queria desaparecer da face da Terra pelos próximos mil anos.

[...]

A cabeça de Hedge rodava e ele estava em uma espécie de quarto de hospital que só havia visto em Grey’s Anatomy, tinha um tubo de soro ligado ao seu braço e, aparentemente, Clarisse estava dormindo numa poltrona ao seu lado. Hedge queria poder dizer que havia entrado em pânico e acordado de um sonho estranho que tinha começado quando ele dormiu vendo jogo no sofá de casa, mas lentamente os acontecimentos daquela manhã foram voltando.

Ele havia ficado doente depois da chuva e do choro da noite anterior, a chuva deixou ele com roupas molhadas, o choro veio da crise de ansiedade dois minutos depois de ele entrar em seu apartamento. Hedge havia levantado com dificuldade de respirar e se sentindo como se um caminhão tivesse passado pelo seu corpo cinquentas vezes de ré, mas mesmo assim ele havia ido à escola, em situação precária, mas ido e tinha conseguido dar metade de suas aulas e ouvido alguma fofoca na sala dos professores antes de começar a passar muito mal e desmaiar em cima de seu café. E ali estava ele, naquela porra de cama hospitalar com a garganta seca como um inferno.

— Para de se mexer, idiota, você está com uma agulha enfiada na veia e tem tylenol circulando aí ainda, porque você estava ardendo em febre quando chegou aqui. – Clarisse resmungou da poltrona.

— Eu estou com sede. 

— E eu estou com vontade de enfiar a mão na sua cara, sabe o quão nervosa me deixou hoje? Combinamos que você seria o adulto da amizade. – ela disse apertando o botão para chamar a enfermeira. 

— Ontem não foi muito fácil, mas sabe o que dizem: o amanhã é um novo dia. Eu não pensei que estivesse tão mal. 

— Você estava desidratado para caralho e alucinando. 

— Eu não lembro dessa parte. 

— Bom, são boatos, eu só fui saber de você quando Quíron disse que você estava no hospital e por isso não iríamos ter treino hoje. Precisei dizer àquela professora esquisita que você iria num encontro com ela para saber em que hospital estava e depois subornar a mulher da recepção do hospital para ficar aqui com você.

Hedge olhou para o lado. Era muita informação para absorver, sua garganta estava lhe incomodando e todo o seu corpo parecia não ter forças nem para mandar o dedo para Clarisse.

— Que horas são?

— Deve ser perto das nove da noite, eu cheguei aqui umas seis e meia da tarde e meu pai disse que iria revezar comigo às nove e meia. Ele está lá fora. Eu só queria ver se você acordava.

— Você se preocupou mesmo?

— Bom, é isso que significa ser amigo, certo? Se preocupar quando seu amigo que acha que é de ferro e decide testar a morte. O que aconteceu ontem?

— Além de pegar chuva? Eu despejei uma bomba quando estava falando com a Mellie e aí eu fugi achando que a bomba não poderia explodir tão perto de mim, mas eis que a bomba realmente explodiu dentro de mim como uma maldita ansiedade. 

Clarisse olhou para o lado e para baixo, ela sempre fazia isso quando tentava buscar por palavras que acalmassem Hedge depois de uma crise que só ela e a terapeuta dele sabiam que ele tinha. 

— Você não tem que forçar as coisas com a Mellie só porque eu disse que eu acho que você pode estar atraído com ela, sabe?

— Acontece que você estava certa, você continua certa. Odeio dizer isso, mas eu acho que me atraio pela Mellie e queria poder ter uma chance.

— Bom, você pode tentar uma chance com ela depois de sair com a senhorita Dodds, você sabe, a que eu prometi um encontro com você para estar nesse hospital.

Hedge a encarou incrédulo. 

— A Dodds? Você está louca? Aquela mulher é um pé no saco, eu tentei fofocar com ela na sala dos professores, mas ela só sabe falar sobre caloria de comidas e exercícios físicos, eu tenho muitas suspeitas de que ela tenha distúrbios alimentares e queira fazer uma lavagem cerebral para eu ter também!

— Ela não pode ser tão mal!

— Ela queria reprovar Annabeth Chase em matemática porque Annabeth foi contra o argumento de dieta da sopa dela usando termos matemáticos fundamentais. Sabe como eu descobri isso? A própria Dodds que me contou! Eu só ando três quarteirões de distância dessa mulher quando eu preciso, porque geralmente é uma distância bem maior.

— Você pode só levar ela para um drink, cara, ela quebrou um galho hoje. 

— Ok, ok. Eu levo, eu falo com ela, mas só porque ela te ajudou a me ajudar. E vai ser um drink do tipo engolir o copo e dizer que já está tarde, ir embora, e quando eu chegar em casa, você vai ter comprado a pizza e eu vou escolher o jogo que a gente vai ver. E seu pai vai estar lá!

— Fechado! – Clarisse disse por fim — Agora vai dormir, você ainda está com cara de cocô.

[...]

Quando Hedge chegou em casa, ele estava quebrado, quem diria que ficar internado por um dia te deixaria no mesmo estado que uma pessoa atropelada por uma caravana de mamutes furiosos, hm? Mas ele se sentia pior. Tipo como se não houvesse apenas mamutes naquela caravana, talvez elefantes também.

O ponto é: ele se odiava por ter um corpo estúpido que tem um sistema de imunidade tão fraquinho, ele quase podia ver aqueles moralistas gordofóbicos de propagandas de academia dizendo que tudo o que tinha acontecido ali era porque ele era gordo. Bom, vai se fuder, parceiro, Hedge estava na porra do peso certo. 

Ok, talvez o cansaço lhe deixasse estressado, mas ele ainda tinha coisas para fazer, tipo checar sua secretária eletrônica e responder sua mãe no WhatsApp. Ele começou pela secretária eletrônica, enquanto a máquina reproduzia umas 2 mensagens de voz, Hedge bebia água até se fartar, ele não sabia o que tinha na porra da água do hospital, mas aquilo não matava a sede ou fazia sua garganta parar de coçar.

E então, quando ele já tinha se molhado todo porque queria beber do litro de água diretamente da garrafa, ele ouviu a voz de Mellie. A voz de Mellie dizendo que queria falar com ele e que havia mandado algumas mensagens, que queria saber se ele estava bem. Bom, aquilo era uma novidade, ninguém deixava correio de voz assim para ele exceto pela mãe, e olhe lá, às vezes era só para lembrar que ele era um filho desnaturado que não visitava mais a própria mãe. Hedge costumava deixar mensagens de voz como aquela o tempo todo, e depois, quando não recebia respostas, ele preferia acreditar que era só porque a pessoa do outro lado preferia mensagens digitadas ou algo assim, então ele não era um perdedor. 

De qualquer forma, Hedge se sentiu bem ao perceber que Mellie ainda queria falar com ele, pelo menos ele achava que sim, e se todos os bons deuses estivessem torcendo por ele, talvez eles consigam se falar só depois da licença de Hedge expirar e ele ter que voltar ao trabalho impreterivelmente. Tipo sem chance de fugas. Porque somente nesse momento Hedge terá tido tempo suficiente para superar tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida nas últimas 48 horas. 

E ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer, como dormir, tomar uma água e dormir, dormir até chegar domingo e Clarisse lhe arrancar da cama dizendo que ele já havia descansado demais e que teria algum jogo de futebol para assistir enquanto o pedido de frango frito do outro lado da rua não ficava pronto. Mas antes que Hedge pudesse completar suas três horas de sono, o celular o acordou e lhe mostrou o que ele teria que fazer, mas não gostaria de fazer. Inferno de vida! Alguém lá em cima o odiava, ele tinha certeza!

[...]

Se tinha uma coisa que Hedge não queria fazer, essa coisa seria ir naquele encontro arquitetado por Clarisse, mesmo que houvesse sido por uma boa causa, a questão era: ele não queria estar ali, mas estava. E para piorar tudo, o encontro era num daqueles restaurantes ridículos de salada, claro que era isso que ele ganhava por sair num encontro com Pauline Dodds. E a pior coisa de tudo nem era o restaurante ou o encontro, era Pauline falando um bando de meleca gordofóbica e colocando Hedge no meio daqueles exemplos ridículos que ela falava sem parar como se estivesse dando um toque nele. Bom, Hedge pagaria Clarisse para dar um toque bem dado em Pauline também, quer dizer, não em segunda intenção, isso seria estranho, mas como um bom e velho soco porque ele não bate em mulheres, eram princípios. 

— Você deveria se alimentar melhor. Para perder o excesso de peso. – ela disse comendo a alface como se fosse muito mais saboroso que uma pizza — Sabe, podemos fazer uma dieta juntos, hm? Eu vivendo por nós dois e você tentando por nós dois. Sem comer.

Sério. Hedge não acredita que chegou a esse ponto da vida, com uma mulher com claros distúrbios alimentares querendo corromper ele, o professor de educação física com 100 horas de aulas de anatomia e nutrição nas costas certificado pela Universidade da Califórnia e pelo exército norte-americano. 

— Obrigado, mas a minha dieta é baseada em calorias e exercícios, para se ter um bom preparo físico do meu nível, eu preciso consumir bastante proteína e fazer exercícios aeróbicos, sabe como é, não é? Algumas pessoas acabam confundindo alguns padrões com obesidade, quando é simplesmente outra questão.

— Bem, mas pessoas magras são bem mais saudáveis.

— Ah, mas eu não diria isso... O tanto de pobres jovens que estão morrendo de fome, anemia, vigorexia, anorexia... Você se sentiria bem impotente se estivesse no meu lugar, e acredite, esse tipo de jovem são os que mais aparecem no meio de aulas de exercícios aeróbicos intensos. Eu gosto de mostrar a eles que imagem não é tudo sendo do jeito que eu sou. 

Depois disso, Pauline começou a falar sobre o dia a dia na escola, na correria do fim do ano, de como o clima estava frio... Ela comeu mais dois pratos de salada e Hedge pediu um pedaço de bolo enquanto ela comia um pote cheio de agrião. Ele se sentiu bem melhor daquele jeito. Pauline não era má pessoa, ela só não tinha informações e podia ser bem inconveniente, assim como vários professores. Aí vai uma dica sobre professores: às vezes você precisa ser cara de pau e isso se torna um ciclo vicioso. 

Para a felicidade de Hedge, o encontro acabou duas horas depois, depois de ele rebater algumas falas ridículas de Dodds, ele visualizou como aquilo acabaria e tudo ficou mais fácil, afinal, eles terminaram aquele encontro como começaram: como colegas de trabalho. Gleeson Hedge e Pauline Dodds nunca seriam um casal e ele estava estupidamente aliviado por isso. 

Ele deu dois beijinhos de cumprimento em Pauline e foi embora, passou num drive thru e ligou para Clarisse que respondeu no segundo toque.

— Estou no McDonald’s, comeremos como a realeza hoje, o que você vai querer? 

— Não me venha com nada menor do que um trio Big Mac grande e um sundae de sobremesa. – ela respondeu — Peça Coca-Cola para mim. E, hm, Hedge?

— Não vou comprar batatas com queijo, você fica peidando e não admite. 

— Não era isso que eu ia dizer, idiota. – e então ela suspirou — Mellie está aqui comigo. No seu apartamento. Ela quer falar com você.

Silêncio. O que ele poderia dizer?

— Ela vai querer um trio Big Mac também? – sim, esse foi o melhor que ele pôde fazer.

[...]

Hedge havia acordado, o sentimento de ser sábado foi a primeira coisa que rompeu pela sua mente. Era sábado, ele estava de licença da escola até quarta-feira e ele havia tido uma conversa com Mellie na noite anterior que o fazia ficar corado sem motivo algum, saber de tudo isso era ótimo. 

Ele ainda tinha pequenas lembranças de como havia sido a noite anterior, Hedge pensara que sua tarde havia sido desperdiçada com Pauline Dodds lhe enchendo o saco sobre o peso sem ter nenhuma informação ou estudo sólido além de tablóides, e depois ele tivera a ideia de comer fast-food com Clarisse enquanto assistia algum jogo ou só reclamar da bagunça que é a sua vida. Clarisse não se importava de ter Hedge, seu vizinho e professor, lhe enchendo o saco sobre isso, mas então a noite havia dado um mortal duplo twist carpado para trás ao fazer com que Mellie estivesse sentada no sofá da sua casa, rindo, quando ele chegou no apartamento carregando mais sacolas de fast-food do que conseguia carregar com apenas duas mãos e não parava de pensar sobre como a encararia depois do que havia acontecido na última vez que conversaram. Ele tinha até planejado discursos. Discursos que estavam planejados apenas para depois de sua licença médica. O destino o odiava tanto.

Mas no final não foi necessário ele fingir um diarreia explosiva e pedir que Mellie e Clarisse fossem embora no mesmo instante. Mellie ignorou o elefante branco no meio da sala de jantar, e ele não estava falando de Clarisse e suas terríveis indiretas sobre como Hedge era um “cara para casar”. Obrigado, Clarisse, por envergonhar Hedge até o último fio de dignidade. Felizmente, Mellie só riu e começou um assunto novo bem diferente de todo o discurso sobre preconceitos diários e inseguranças que pairou da última vez, o assunto novo era sobre os preparativos para a peça de fim de ano, sobre algumas ideias que ela tinha, já que eles nunca conseguiriam fugir disso e então sobre como ela precisava de planos melhores para o fim de semana e Hedge parecia ser o tipo de cara que sabia como se divertir no sábado.

Essa última parte ela falou enquanto pegava as sacolas dos braços de Hedge e colocava em cima da mesinha. Ela soltou um risinho no final e Hedge achou aquilo adoravelmente sensual. Merda, ele estava atraído por ela! 

Mas foi quando Clarisse foi embora que Hedge e Mellie realmente conversaram. Ela começou com “sabe, eu estou orgulhosa de você”, e isso fez Hedge começar a ficar ainda mais confuso. Então ela riu e começou a falar as partes sobre quando ele provavelmente estava prestes a delirar na escola no dia anterior, antes do desmaio dramático e ir para o hospital. Ele olhou para ela como se não pudesse acreditar no que ela falava. 

— Eu ainda estou esperando você dizer que isso nunca aconteceu. – ele falou.

— Ué, por quê?

— Eu mandei um aluno na diretoria porque ele não estava se sentindo bem? Eu sempre só peço para eles se sentarem nas arquibancadas e me avisarem se estiverem prestes a vomitar ou algo assim.

E Mellie riu do jeito dele. Eles estavam enrolando, isso não era motivo de orgulho pessoal, então Hedge decidiu enfrentar logo aquele dragão cuspindo o fogo do desconforto sobre eles.

— Mas sério, podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu? – ele pediu sem nem mesmo acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, talvez Mellie definitivamente fosse o tipo de pessoa que te deixa confortável para falar de qualquer assunto. Até os que comprometem a amizade com ela.

— O que aconteceu?

— A cena do carro na quarta.

Ela suspirou e olhou para baixo, quando seu olhar voltou a Hedge, seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e ele queria poder contar as estrelas ali. Hedge observou pela segunda vez o quão misteriosos eles poderiam ser, quantos segredos eles conseguiam esconder, foram milésimos de segundo analisando, ele não queria parecer aqueles doidos que ficam encarando pessoas sem discrição. 

— Eu tenho que me desculpar com você, sério. Eu te julguei pela aparência e uma boa parte também foi culpa de um momento de insegurança.

– E você quer falar sobre isso?

Ela hesitou. Hedge percebeu quando ela agarrou uma almofada e pareceu querer se esconder atrás dela.

— Você sabe... – ele começou — Só tem eu e você aqui, ninguém mais. Eu conto algo sobre mim se você me contar esse algo sobre você.

Mellie pareceu conflituosa por uma segunda vez, isso fez Hedge pensar que não era confiável o suficiente do ponto de vista de Mellie, mas então ele pensou sobre como é difícil se abrir para um estranho, e querendo ou não, ele era um estranho na vida de Mellie. 

— É só uma coisa boba, eu acho. – ela começou.

— Bom, então eu acho que você não teria problemas em me contar, não é?

— Você promete ser tão compreensivo quanto a minha terapeuta?

— Depende. O quão compreensiva ela é? Porque eu não compreendo roubos, então se esse é seu jeito de conseguir um cúmplice, não precisa me contar nada. 

E os dois riram do pequeno comentário. Ok, havia sido um ótimo quebra-gelo.

— Mas continuando... Eu trabalho com adolescentes, eu posso ser bem mais compreensivo do que a minha aparência supõe.

Mellie analisou a postura descontraída de Hedge e talvez o movimento que ele fazia enquanto bebia aquele restinho de refrigerante que estava misturado com a água do gelo derretido da bebida. Hedge tentou não parecer tenso pela análise. 

— Então, não é que eu tenha uma baixa autoestima, nem nada, mas é só que eu acabei pegando trauma de quando as pessoas me encaram por tempo demais, sabe? Quando se tem vitiligo, quando se é uma pessoa preta que tem vitiligo, os olhares são bem mais desumanos. – ela explicou — Naquele dia, aquela situação toda de buscar por uma solução pro time de esporte da escola, aquilo fez minha guarda baixar um pouco e...

— E você interpretou as coisas errado. – o coração de Hedge começou a bater mais forte naquele momento, o momento em que ele admitia que achava ela bonita batucava como se fosse uma daquelas vergonhas de 2003 que ninguém parece ser capaz de superar.

Hedge olhou para baixo e ele sentiu o olhar de Mellie sobre ele. O silêncio quase o matou por detestáveis sete segundos. 

— E sobre o time? Achou algo?

Hedge fez que não com a cabeça. Desde aquela vergonha no carro de Mellie, ele só tivera tempo de pensar em como ele estava moído ou em situações constrangedoras. Ou seja, preso em sua rotina basicamente. 

— Você vai desistir? – ela perguntou puxando assunto. — Do time e tudo mais.

— Não. Eu falei para aqueles garotos que não se desiste das coisas, só se vai levando um dia de cada vez quando tudo parece demais, o que para adolescentes é quase sempre, se eu desistisse, eles me comeriam vivo.

Mellie riu.

— Não iam não! – ela apontou.

— Você conhece adolescentes?

— Bom, eu pensei que conhecesse, mas com você falando desse jeito....

Risos. Risos satisfeitos e espontâneos, era legal quando o ambiente se preenchia deles. 

— Lidar com adolescentes é uma montanha russa de emoções, você nunca sabe o que esperar deles, na verdade, acho que nem mesmo eles sabem o que esperar um do outro. Às vezes, eu olho esses filmes de colegial e parece que eles colocam aquelas crianças em caixinhas, mas quando você olha eles pelos corredores, você vê que não dá.

— E qual é a caixinha que tentaram te colocar? 

— Hm? – sim, continue se fazendo de sonso, Hedge, talvez assim você consiga fugir dos seus demônios pessoais. 

— Você disse que se eu contasse o meu algo pessoal, você contaria o seu algo pessoal. Qual é o seu algo pessoal, Gleeson? Qual é a sua caixinha? – Hedge percebeu que não era um desafio, era apenas um incentivo, as palavras dela soavam como se tudo bem se ele continuassem guardando isso para ele. Isso o deixou mais confortável.

— Eu acho que eu tenho caixinhas demais. – e riu. Da própria desgraça, digamos assim.

— Eu posso imaginar várias caixinhas para você, mas como eu não sou todo mundo...

Hedge deu mais um gole em seu refrigerante aguado e tossiu um pouco antes de responder o comentário. 

— Er... Geralmente, eu sou o treinador “gordinho”, “brigão”, “grosseiro”, “prepotente”, o que “deveria se cuidar mais” e que provavelmente “tem masculinidade frágil”, entre outros comentários de pessoas que não tem nada para fazer da vida. 

Ela olhou para ele.

— Sinto muito. – e dava para ver que ela sentia.

— Na maioria das vezes eu consigo lidar bem com isso, mas às vezes, como hoje, é mais desagradável. Tive uma conversa com a Pauline, a professora de aritmética da escola, e eu juro para você que eu nunca me senti tão desconfortável com o assunto.

— O assunto?

— Sobre como eu deveria perder peso. – Mellie o analisou novamente, os olhos bonitos se apertando como se procurassem por algo.

— Não vejo nada de errado com seu corpo.

— E não há, mas as pessoas sempre pensam em um cara tipo o Rocky Balboa ou o Exterminador do Futuro como professor de educação física. Como se educação física se baseasse em formas de corpos e não em saúde. 

— Bom, acho que isso acontece quando se quebra padrões, hm? 

— Acho que essa coisa de quebrar padrões é meio solitário, não é? Você sozinho quebrando padrões enquanto o resto da sociedade te julga. 

Mellie pegou sua mão. Hedge torceu para que ela não estivesse suada como sempre. 

— Você não vai estar sozinho enquanto eu estiver aqui. 

Hedge ficou agradecido, mas ele não queria ser sentimental, ele não sabia ser, então ele soltou um breve:

— Credo, Mellie, isso foi clichê até para você!

— Bom, alguns de nós são formados em literatura inglesa, e não em anatomia. 

— Touché! – e eles riram — Aceita ver um filme ou precisa ir embora?

— Posso escolher?

— Claro.

Um sorriso despontou de leve nos lábios desenhados dela.

— Um filminho não mata ninguém.

E ela ficou. Eles assistiram um filme até às duas da manhã e Mellie pegou um táxi para ir embora, porque estava muito cansada para voltar dirigindo. Hedge tentou oferecer carona, mas ela negou e chamou o táxi, indo embora dez minutos depois. Hedge gostava de relembrar aquilo, ajudava a começar o sábado e ajudava e se focar em coisas que precisavam ser focadas. 

O sábado e o domingo foram preenchidos por muita pesquisa sobre patrocínios, sistemas educacionais e financiamentos para times esportivos do ensino médio. E talvez, um pouco de High School Musical, mas foi tudo ideia de Clarisse que o tirou de suas pesquisas às oito horas da noite exigindo um resto de fim de semana de melhores amigos. Infelizmente, Hedge não conseguia dizer não para a garota que via como irmã mais nova. Merda.

[...]

A primeira coisa que Hedge fez naquela tarde de terça foi abrir a porta para Mellie, ele ainda estava de pijamas e a única coisa que havia feito antes dessa ação fora escovar os dentes, felizmente, porque ele tinha ideia de que não estava bebendo tanta água quanto deveria e seu hálito não estava antes um dos mais agradáveis.

— Mellie? – ele disse. Não, Hedge, é a Julie e os fantasmas aparecendo na sua porta, parabéns, você vai conhecer o elenco de um remake de colegial da Netflix.

— Oi. – ela disse, ela estava radiante, quem que fica radiante em tardes de terça-feira? Hedge nunca encontrara uma única pessoa capaz disso até ver Mellie parada em sua porta com o mesmo tipo de roupas que usa na escola, mas exuberante. — Eu disse que daria uma carona para Clarisse, daí ela acabou me falando sobre como você estava super focado em algum tipo de pesquisa e eu vim saber se posso ajudar em algo. 

Hedge piscou. Wow, ter a amizade dela era tão bom assim?

— Pode entrar. – ele disse abrindo mais a porta e a deixando passar — Você quer uma água? No inverno é mais difícil se manter hidratado, sabe? Pode ser café também, eu passo num instante.

— Pode ser chá? 

— Só tenho de laranja. 

— Tudo bem. 

Hedge viu Mellie se sentar na cadeira da cozinha enquanto ele esquentava a água do chá e fazia o próprio café ao mesmo tempo, era engraçado como ela analisava todo o lugar antes de realmente começar a conversa com Hedge, ele se perguntou se também fazia isso inconscientemente em locais novos. Talvez sim, nunca se sabe o que vai achar num lugar novo.

— Então... – ela começou enquanto ele tentava também achar biscoitinhos — No que está trabalhando? 

— Ainda vendo sobre como conseguir mais financiamento para o time de futebol. Eu passei o fim de semana inteiro lendo algumas coisas interessantes e ontem eu estava tentando achar algo que me desse inspiração.

— Você precisa achar uma solução até quando?

— Términus me ligou ontem dizendo que eu poderia falar com ele na sexta, então até essa sexta. – ele suspirou — Eu fiz algumas anotações, mas eu ainda consegui ligar os pontos e tudo mais para achar a solução.

— Posso ver suas anotações?

— Pode, é só o tempo de eu terminar isso aqui. Estão em cima da mesa da sala, pode ir lá, eu levo todo o lanchinho para lá depois. 

Antes que Hedge pudesse se condenar pelo “lanchinho”, que pareceu patético quando saiu de sua boca, Mellie já havia saído da cozinha, como se estivesse determinada a fazer aquilo junto com Hedge. Ele sentiu algo quente em sua barriga, como se sentisse que alguém além de Clarisse tivesse sua retaguarda para qualquer coisa. Parecia promissor, ele pensou, mas ele não podia se emocionar com isso e misturar com aquela pequena paixonite infantil. 

Hedge se orgulha de dizer que foi mas fácil lidar com as coisas no apartamento depois que ele serviu Mellie e pediu um instante para buscar algo no quarto, uma pequena desculpa para trocar aqueles pijamas e dar um jeito no cabelo que ele sabia que a estava assustando. Depois que ele se sentiu bem, dentro do comum, dentro de suas roupas habituais, ele voltou para a sala com um pequeno caderno onde anotava o planejamento do time. Era mais uma pasta onde tinha todas as informações dos times desde sempre. 

— Achou algo? – ele perguntou ao sentar ao lado de Mellie.

— Não exatamente. – ela disse se virando para ele e exibindo um óculos de grau de armação preta, como uma Clark Kent muito bonita — Parece que tem uma informação aqui, mas eu não estou conseguindo ligar os pontos, acho. O que tem aí?

— O arquivo do time. Talvez revisar algumas informações seja útil. 

Mellie assentiu e abriu o arquivo, começando a comparar informações juntos com Hedge. Duas coisas que vocês precisam saber sobre esse momento: 1) Hedge estava morto de cansado ainda, sério, ele nunca pararia de sentir que seu corpo havia sido atropelado por uma horda de elefantes?; 2) Hedge fazia um café muito fraquinho. Então não é de se surpreender quando Hedge afirma que, sim, ele caiu num sono ferrado depois de virar dez páginas concretas e solidas de conteúdo administrativo da escola. Na verdade, qualquer um dormiria. Menos Mellie, Mellie não dormiu. Ela que acordou Hedge quando as luzes da casa estavam ligadas e tudo através das janelas parecia escuro demais para fingir que tinha acabado de anoitecer. 

— Desculpa te acordar, é que eu tenho que ir embora, já passa das onze, mas eu não queria ter que ir embora sem me despedir. 

Hedge tentou pensar em algo para responder a isso, mas a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente foi a noção de que ele provavelmente estaria com bafo. Então ele tomou um pouco de distância de Mellie antes de começar a falar.

— Onze, hm? – ele começou — Me desculpa por ter dormido enquanto você provavelmente fazia todo o trabalho sozinha, cara, eu estou tomando alguns analgésicos e eles me derrubam com muita facilidade. Desculpa mesmo.

Mellie riu.   
— Não se preocupa, eu também peguei num cochilo por uns dez minutinhos, eu não estou acostumada a tanta informação de uma vez só para absorver.

— Você achou algo?

— Sim e não. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas mesmo assim não consigo conectá-la com o resto do problema, talvez eu esteja esquecendo algo...

— Bom, não precisa se esquentar com isso, ok? Meio que isso ainda é uma obrigação minha e eu já te aluguei demais, a gente ainda tem que checar as coisas para a festa do fim do ano e garantir que pelo menos alguns alunos tenham crédito extra. Talvez a gente também precise ter um plano de arrecadação de fundos... O time já teve que fazer isso no semestre passado pela falta de verba.

Mellie estava sorrindo e depois congelou.

— Crédito extra?.... Arrecadação de fundos?

— É, a gente não conseguiu dinheiro suficiente da escola para o campeonato do semestre passado, então vendemos algumas coisas antes e depois dos jogos para cobrir algumas coisas. Alguns alunos até ajudaram a gente em troca de crédito extra, sabe? Todos têm que ganhar algo em troca.

— Gleeson... – ela chamou olhando para um ponto fixo.

— Você está bem? Quer uma água, você parece um pouco paralisada de repente.

— Gleeson.

— O que foi?

E Mellie deu um sorriso radiante antes de explicar algo.

[...]

Nas sextas-feiras, Hedge gostava de aproveitar o último raio de sol da tarde para organizar alguns e-mails e sair para correr, mas desde que chegara o mês de dezembro, e com ele todo o fim de semestre estudantil, Hedge tem que lidar com toda a confusão dentro do teatro da escola. Uma grande confusão de adolescentes que tentam se misturar e aprender falar em cima da hora. 

Ele odiava ter que ficar com aquela responsabilidade, mas pelo menos ele tinha Mellie ao seu lado e eles haviam achado uma solução para o time de futebol. E Clarisse também tinha que estar ali com ele, mesmo que às vezes Hedge se perguntasse o porquê de tê-la colocado num cargo tão próximo ao seu. Talvez ele não tivesse pensado na hora. Talvez ele só pensasse que precisava de alguém que confiava ao seu lado quando tudo desmoronasse. 

Algumas semanas atrás, Mellie havia tido um insight, a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça do problema de Hedge. Mellie percebera que os tipos da escola e o teatro eram atividades extracurriculares, portanto todos que ajudassem em qualquer etapa do processo receberiam créditos extras para o boletim escolar, assim como o fato de que se um clube se unisse a outro para angariar fundos, os dois clubes dividiriam os lucros. A ideia de Mellie foi fazer com que o pessoal do time se voluntariasse para ajudar na peça e o pessoal da peça se voluntariasse para ajudar no time, assim eles poderiam também angariar fundos juntos e teriam recursos para a peça de fim de ano e para os campeonatos nos fins do semestre. A primeira coisa que Hedge fez quando Mellie falou aquela ideia foi pedir para ela repetir mais três vezes porque ainda não fazia sentido, a segunda coisa foi puxar um notebook e papéis em branco para anotar todo o planejamento. 

Naquela noite, eles passaram madrugada a dentro arrumando tudo para apresentar à coordenação da escola e eles dedicaram tanto tempo fazendo isso que Mellie teve que dormir no apartamento de Hedge e ele emprestou uma roupa para ela no dia seguinte. Os dois estavam tão radiantes no dia seguinte que nem parecia que a mão deles ainda doía de tanto reescrever etapas de planejamento. Eles estavam satisfeitos com seu trabalho.

Quíron e Términus aprovaram, o diretor da escola precisou ainda de dois dias para revisar tudo, mas no fim liberou, e na semana seguinte, os jogadores de futebol já estavam se preparando para audições escolares e testes para titulares no time, e o pessoal do teatro estava se organizando para participar como reserva de times e para a equipe técnica esportiva. Hedge lembra que quando tudo ficou devidamente organizado, a imagem do sorriso de Mellie veio em sua mente e ele só pensou que finalmente as coisas estavam fazendo sentido. 

— Para de babar nela, idiota. – foi o que Clarisse falou interrompendo o flashback momento de Gleeson Hedge. 

— Eu não estava nem olhando para ela. 

— A direção do seu olhar está dizendo o contrário, otário. – e riu — Cara, sério, vocês ficam trocando esses olhares um com o outro o tempo todo e você nem sequer convidou ela para sair. 

— Eu preciso de tempo, Clarisse! Não é fácil!

— Bom, vocês se veem quase todos os dias e, graças a esse projeto escolar, vocês se veem tipo umas 12 horas todos os dias, e tem dias até que ela dorme na sua casa ou você dorme pela casa dela. Vocês são tipo algo muito perto de casal ou você entrou na friendzone sem querer.

Hedge bufou.

— Ah, meus deuses, você entrou na friendzone, não é?

— Algo muito próximo disso.

— Hedge, ou vocês estão a um passo de namorar ou estão a um passo de fazerem pulseiras da amizade. Você quer ter uma chance com ela? Você tem até o fim do último ato dessa peça de natal para conseguir.

— Nossa, você nem está me botando pressão.

— Cara, você teve semanas, ou eu te dou a real ou você vai adiar isso cada vez mais até realmente não ter chance nenhuma com ela. 

— E o que você sugere?

— Chama ela para ir à peça com você. Como um encontro. Lembre-se disso: encontro romântico. Nada de amizade, deixa claro essa parte. Romance.

Hedge olhou novamente para Clarisse.

— Quem sabe eu não pergunte para ela amanhã, hm?

— Ah, não! – ela disse cansada do vizinho agindo como se ele fosse o adolescente — MELLIE! O HEDGE PRECISA TE FALAR ALGO!

E aí, Clarisse saiu do lado de Hedge o mais rápido possível e Mellie foi se aproximando. Hedge sentiu que ela vinha em câmera lenta, o sorriso dela vinha se abrindo e iluminando tudo ao redor, os cabelos num coque bagunçado atrapalhando a visão de seu rosto, as roupas quentes que a deixavam ainda mais bonita. Ela parecia um anjo, e Hedge parecia que havia sido chutado do céu e três fuscas tinham batido na cara dele. 

— Oi, Hedge, o que foi? – ela perguntou. 

O coração de Hedge acelerou, suas mãos suaram, a boca secou e ele sentia que tinha literalmente um nó em sua garganta. Tinha essa sensação, a sensação que lhe dizia que seria muito fácil chamar Mellie naquele momento para um encontro, mas ao invés, essa mesma sensação também falava que tudo mudaria, que Mellie sairia do projeto e depois mandaria uma mensagem bem breve para ele sobre como ele havia confundido as coisas e bloquear o número dele no celular. Essa sensação ganhou.

— Como andam os toques finais da peça?

— Bom, eu me sinto como se estivesse em High School Musical, mas fico feliz em perceber que todos os alunos estão se dando bem, e acho que alguns talvez queiram seguir a vida dupla de jogador de futebol e intérprete, hm?

— Eles são bons meninos, talvez eu comece a elogiar mais eles quando pararam de errar as marcações na cena do bolo.

— Bom, pelo menos eles melhoraram na cena dos presentes. 

— Isso é, se Connor Stoll tiver parado mesmo de colocar pegadinhas em presentes aleatórios. – Hedge condicionou.

— Sim. – Mellie concordou.

E eles riram e voltaram ao trabalho. Hedge e Mellie foram os últimos a saírem da escola, o relógio marcava dez da noite e quando Mellie estacionou em frente ao prédio de Hedge, ele pegou suas coisas e olhou para ela agradecido. Cansado também.

— Foi um dia duro. – ele disse.

— Mais um dia de trabalho, felizmente, hoje é sexta.

— E você tem mais planos para sexta?

— Dormir? – ela considerou. Os olhos dela pareciam tão esperançosos, tão únicos. Hedge teve vontade de convidá-la para um encontro naquele exato segundo. 

Ele abriu a boca com um sorriso nervoso e falou:

— Quer dormir aqui em casa? Podemos fazer uma pequena maratona de filmes antes de dormir. Você já é de casa.

Sim. Ele havia amarelado mais uma vez, não era um encontro, era mais um evento amistoso entre dois amigos e uma grande cobertura de friendzone.

— Eu preciso voltar para casa. – foi o que ela disse. 

Ele lhe deu um olhar suplicante e Mellie sorriu.

— O que eu não faço por você.

[...]

Quando Hedge abriu a porta para Clarisse às onze horas da manhã, ele ainda estava com seus shorts de dormir e não usava camisa, porque Mellie disse que não se importava de ele tirar, que estava um dia consideravelmente agradável para andar apenas de shorts de dormir. 

— Cara, você ainda está de pijamas? – foi o que Clarisse perguntou.

— Acontece quando se acaba de acordar. 

— Você esqueceu do que vamos fazer hoje?

— Dormir até dar três da tarde?

— Patinação no gelo! Lembra? 

— Não.

Clarisse revirou os olhos. 

— Bom, você estava encarando muito sua crush na hora, mas você disse sim, então eu pensei que estava tudo certo, mas aparentemente tudo dentro da sua cabeça está girando ao redor da.... – ela se interrompeu de repente e forçou um sorriso por trás de Hedge — Mellie! Não sabia que estava aqui!

Mellie estava usando um antigo pijama de Hedge que deixava bem mais a mostra a camisa larga do que o short que vestia por baixo. Quando Hedge olhou novamente para Clarisse, a garota estava vermelha. Hedge levou alguns segundos para compreender as coisas. 

— Saímos tarde da escola depois de fechar tudo, Mellie me trouxe em casa e eu ofereci à ela várias temporadas de Família da Quebrada e sorvete. – e então sussurrou baixinho — E nada mais que isso, garota. 

Clarisse abriu passagem para dentro do apartamento a caminho de Mellie.  
— Então, Mellie, o Hedge já te convidou para o nosso programa de hoje?

Mellie corou.

— Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia que tinham planos hoje. – e levantou da mesa — Eu já me arrumo para sair. 

— Bom, você deveria vir conosco, certo, Hedge? – Clarisse perguntou impedindo que Mellie saísse do perímetro da mesa. 

Hedge ficou calado tentando entender o que Clarisse estava fazendo. 

— Vamos lá, Mellie, Hedge combinou de ir comigo e com Chris patinar no centro da cidade, mas acho que ele vai precisar de alguém da faixa etária dele para realmente relaxar. Vem com a gente. Hedge e eu estamos te convidando, né, Hedge?

Hedge estava chocado. Clarisse deveria estar andando demais com Silena Beauregard para achar que servia como cupido de alguém, a realidade era que Clarisse não servia para cupido, principalmente quando envolvia Hedge e Mellie. 

— Viu? Quem cala consente. 

— Eu adoraria, Clarisse, mas eu realmente não tenho roupas apropriadas e minha casa fica muito longe do centro para que eu possa ir até lá. Acho que fica para outro dia.

— Vamos lá, Mellie. Sei que o Hedge quer também, ele só não acordou direito ainda. 

— Outro dia, ok? Teremos mais dias de inverno ainda e eu prometo que antes do natal faremos um programa como esse. Eu prometo. – Mellie disse suave.

[...] 

— Você é um cagão, cara, custava ter validado meu convite? – Clarisse reclamou pela ducentésima vez desde que eles haviam chegado ao centro para patinar.

— Você que é intrometida! – Hedge rebateu — Clarisse, eu disse que iria com calma!

— Você não está indo com calma, você nem sequer está indo! Olha que ela vai embora!

Hedge se virou para Chris Rodriguez.

— Por favor, faça ela calar a boca, eu juro que já tentei de tudo.

Chris riu. 

— Olha só, acho que está na hora de alugar os patins. Deixa comigo! Sei o número do pé de cada um! – o garoto hispânico deu meia volta e sumiu na multidão.

— Você namora um frouxo! – Hedge disse para Clarisse.

— Pelo menos eu namoro.

— E mesmo assim você se mete na vida amorosa dos outros.

— Teria uma vida amorosa se pelo menos se desse uma chance. – ela retrucou. Clarisse não tinha olhado direito na cara de Hedge até agora — Hedge, o que está acontecendo, cara? Ela está literalmente na sua e você arregou os seus quatro pneus por ela. O que está faltando?

Hedge riu.

— Confiança, eu acho.

— Isso você consegue na hora, vai por mim.

— Clarisse, o seu relacionamento é um maldito conto de fadas. 

— Sim, mas você sabe como começou.

— Com ele te beijando na frente de todo mundo depois do jogo onde você foi a campeã. Como num maldito conto de fadas. 

Clarisse franziu a testa.

— Hedge, não começou assim. Começou com a gente na enfermaria da escola durante as aulas de verão, lembra? Eu salvei a maldita reputação dele e ganhei um pulso quebrado e aí ele agiu como um babaca. Depois disso, a gente só foi se falar de novo por causa de um projeto de Educação Física que você inventou. 

Hedge ficou calado.

— Hedge. – Clarisse o olhou nos olhos — Eu passei uma semana com Chris que valeram por duas semanas graças a você, toda a minha história romântica com o Chris começou por conta do trabalho que você passou, lembra? 

Hedge olhou para baixo.

— Teve um dia que eu cheguei na sua casa e não conseguia parar de chorar e você só me ajudou, mas não perguntou nada e eu fiquei grata por isso. Naquela tarde, eu tinha dado conta de que eu gostava do Chris e que ele provavelmente nunca olharia para mim. Dois dias depois eu beijei ele, mas eu só beijei porque você falou que a gente vai atrás do que quer.

Clarisse pegou sua mão.

— Cada momento de confiança que eu tive para fazer o meu relacionamento com o Chris dar certo sendo quem eu sou foi porque você me lembrou que a gente vai atrás do que quer, inferno. Vai atrás do que você quer.

— Essa frase era para ser aplicada no campo, para vocês ganharem a porra do campeonato.

— E você acha que o amor não é um campeonato? É claro que é! Você tem chances para ganhar e tem que correr contra o tempo para conquistar o que quer. Se algum jogador faz algo inconsciente, ele é expulso ou colocado para banco. O relacionamento é um jogo, o amor também, então vai atrás do que você quer para que eu possa parar de falar como se eu estivesse naqueles filmes de Hollywood.

— La Rue, você é uma praga.

— E você está perdendo tempo, Hedge. 

[...]

Ir atrás do que a gente quer é muito mais difícil do que parece, quer dizer, fica ainda mais difícil quando você não é atraente e tem que organizar um grande show para o fim do ano e alinhar estratégias de treinos e jogadas até dezembro. E mesmo que Mellie estivesse tão perto de seus dedos, Hedge parecia afogado demais em bolas de plástico para conseguir alcançar o toque de Mellie. 

Com o tempo, Hedge já não notava mais o olhar de Mellie sobre o seu ou o convite para cafés. Mellie ia se distanciando cada vez mais ao toque de Hedge e ele podia entender o porquê, eram muita coisa para fazer, mas eram coisas que eles poderia fazer sem a companhia um do outro. Mellie não precisava mais ter que ficar no mesmo ambiente que Hedge, então ela não ficava e isso era a pior merda que poderia acontecer. 

Houve uma segunda-feira onde Hedge estava pronto para chamá-la para um encontro antes da estreia da peça escolar, mas Mellie desconversou rápido demais e foi embora. Hedge primeiro pensou que talvez se ele entrasse mais dentro de um padrão de beleza, Mellie não teria ido embora tão rápido, mas depois ele se bateu mentalmente porque Mellie nunca teria o rejeitado por causa de padrões de beleza, ela era contra padrões da sociedade. Talvez ela só estivesse ocupada.

Assim com também ficou ocupada pelo resto da semana, todos os dias em que Hedge reunia toda a confiança que podia para chamá-la para um maldito café, um maldito encontro casual. Um alarme soou em sua cabeça e disse “acabou suas chances”, ao que Hedge só tentou absorver o impacto sem deixar que o vissem sofrer.

As semanas passaram de uma forma mais lenta a partir daí, mas Hedge fez o máximo possível para fingir que está tudo bem, então ele deixava uma mensagem para Mellie de manhã e passava o dia todo sem ver ela até chegar em casa e estar prestes a dormir quando Mellie responde os seus “bom dia, carona?” com “Boa noite, hoje a gente não pôde se ver, quem sabe amanhã”, mas eles nunca realmente se viam e ele tentava voltar a rotina de antes de realmente estar apaixonado por Mellie e depois fingir que não estava com vontade de chorar durante o banho. 

Se a vida de Hedge fosse um jogo chamado Mellie, ele com toda certeza já havia perdido. Talvez ele ainda conseguisse arrumar algum tipo de amizade com ela, certo? Pelo menos isso.

No dia seguinte à essa conclusão, ele falou à Clarisse que havia perdido o jogo e ela só disse que sentia muito. Se nem Clarisse estava mais insistindo, talvez fosse um sinal, certo? Não iria mais acontecer, ele tinha tentado, mas se Mellie não queria nada, ele não iria forçar nada. Ele ainda tinha princípios mesmo com a dignidade toda esfarrapada.

[...]

O dia da peça finalmente chegou. Hedge havia convidado um amigo e sua esposa para irem com ele prestigiar o trabalho duro e Hedge até colocara o papo em dia com a amiga enquanto o amigo tinha ido ao banheiro. Quando a peça estava prestes a começar, Hedge deixou o casal e decidiu resolver as coisas nas coxias. 

Houve muito estresse por uma hora, o tempo de duração da peça, muita gente ajudando e muita gente lembrando pontos básicos, Clarisse andava com o fone de ouvido sussurrando furiosamente sobre luzes e pontos de filmagem enquanto Hedge ajudava os jogadores nas trocas de roupa e chamava pessoas nos camarins. Felizmente a peça foi um sucesso e Hedge poderia dizer que sentia cheiro de satisfação no ar, o pessoal da peça havia combinado de se encontrar na pizzaria em alguns minutos para comemorar o sucesso, mas Hedge disse que tinha que ir em casa pegar algo. 

Na verdade, ele deixou o casal em casa e agradeceu a presença e depois foi para a própria casa e respirou fundo. Estava feito, tudo estava perfeito, mas Hedge ainda sentia que faltava algo ali, Mellie. Peças natalinas de comédia e romance fazem você realmente se sentir um merda quando você sabe que falta algo. Ele queria ser a porra de um clichê natalino. 

Hedge mandou uma mensagem no grupo de mensagens do teatro para dizer que só precisa organizar um arquivo antes de encontrar com eles na pizzaria, mas o que ele realmente fez foi colocar um documentário do Chuck Norris e dormir em cinco minutos de vídeo. Quando ele acordou, foi porque alguém batia desesperado na porta e seu celular não parava de vibrar embaixo de seu pé esquerdo. 

— Quem é? – ele perguntou meio grogue, primeiro bebendo da garrafa de água na mesa de centro e depois indo checar a porta. 

Ele pegou o celular e a tela indicava que ele havia dormido cerca de vinte minutos, mas seu corpo sentia que havia sido três segundos. A porta continuava a ser batida em pequenos intervalos de dez segundos. 

— Quem é?

— Hedge, abre a porra da porta! – uma voz abafada e feminina exclamou do lado de fora. Para lhe chamar de Hedge nessa entonação só poderia ser Clarisse. 

— Calma, já vai, Clarisse!

E então ele abriu a porta.

— Você não é a Clarisse. 

Mellie estava na sua porta parecendo algo bem próximo de uma deusa ou daqueles espíritos da natureza conhecidos pela beleza e encantamento de pobres seres mortais.

— Mellie? – ele falou mais para si próprio do que para ela, o que ele corrigiu dois segundos depois ao pigarrear e continuar — Oi, eu posso te ajudar com algo?

— Você pode pelo amor de todas as forças divinas me dizer se é verdade isso aqui? – e ela mostrou uma foto de uma mensagem que havia tido recentemente com Clarisse. As primeiras eram Hedge e Clarisse debatendo sobre como Hedge estava tentando chamar Mellie para um encontro, a última era ele falando para Clarisse que ele não iria mais insistir naquilo.

— Mellie, eu posso explicar. 

— Gleeson...

— Olha, desculpa se eu vi tudo errado, ok? Eu não vou mais te incomodar, aliás desculpa ter te incomodado antes também. Deve ter sido constrangedor ver um amigo tentar te chamar para sair insistentemente. 

Hedge não a olhou, ele estava envergonhado demais para encará-la.

— Hedge, esses prints são verdade? 

— Clarisse te mandou esses prints?

— Ela também mandou um áudio seu dizendo que não tinha chances comigo. 

— Entendi. – foi tudo o que ele disse. 

Silêncio. Silêncio constrangedor e ensurdecedor como na primeira vez que saíram como amigos. Bom, eles eram amigos, Hedge havia finalmente se tocado. 

— Hedge... – Mellie começou — Você ainda tem sentimentos por mim? Tipo mais do que amigo?

— Eu vou superar, ok? Não se preocupe.

— Então você tem.

Silêncio. 

— Sabe, eu sou uma das pessoas mais confiantes do mundo, eu demorei para perceber isso, mas eu amo cada imperfeição do meu corpo, mas quando eu estou perto de você é como se eu sempre tentasse te mostrar o meu melhor. Tipo desde o primeiro segundo. 

— Mas você sempre mostra o seu melhor. 

— Consigo, mas é que às vezes você é tão autêntico consigo mesmo que mesmo me sentindo confortável, eu não consigo parar de pensar que talvez você preferisse uma super modelo, ou sei lá. Acho que eu reajo assim perto de você, como uma adolescente.

— Você me acha autêntico?

— Claro. Você é completamente fora dos padrões, mas você não quer se encaixar neles mesmo assim, mesmo que isso te machuque e você quer sempre dar bons exemplos para os seus alunos e você se dedica ao máximo para fazer as pessoas satisfeitas. 

— Bom, mas você é bonita, e gentil, e inteligente e parece que toda vez que você toca em alguma nova ideia, ela brilha e faz sucesso. 

Nenhum dos dois realmente se olhavam, eles estavam olhando para os lados e para os próprios pés. Hedge usava meias e Mellie usava botas verdes de couro escuro.

— Desculpa ter te evitado, eu ficava com medo e daí só fugia. Você parecia tão decidido com algo que eu só imaginava que você estava pronto para me apresentar à sua nova namorada. E no fim das contas, eu acertei. Eu só vim esclarecer as coisas aqui, ok? Eu gosto de você e isso estava me consumindo, mas eu desejo tudo de melhor no seu novo relacionamento.

— Novo relacionamento? Quem te disse que eu estava em um novo relacionamento?

— Eu vi você e ela hoje no teatro, vocês pareciam muito à vontade um com o outro. 

— De quem você está falando?

— Hedge, sério, não precisa disso. Eu só falei que gostava de você porque eu não aguentava mais carregar isso dentro de mim. 

— Mellie, eu não estou com ninguém. A única mulher que eu falei por mais de cinco minutos foi a minha amiga Medeia, que estava com o esposo dela, e Clarisse durante a peça. Ninguém mais. 

— Então você está namorando?

— E quem que eu iria namorar? Minha vida amorosa é inexistente. 

Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, Mellie estava muito perto, tão perto que ele podia sentir o calor do hálito dela contra seu rosto. Os olhos dela sempre foram bonitos assim? E ela tinha sardas na pele delicada do rosto que era dominada pelo vitiligo. Mellie era a mulher mais linda que já havia visto na vida toda. 

— Você vai me beijar? – ela perguntou.

— Você quer? 

— Você é uma graça, Hedge, mas ainda está muito devagar. – ela disse antes de beijar.

Fazia tempo que Hedge não beijava ninguém, quando se começa uma vida de adulto responsável e trabalhador, sobra muito pouco tempo para festas e muito tempo para rever seriados e lutas com sua melhor amiga adolescente. 

De qualquer forma, Hedge trocaria todos os beijos que já havia trocado até agora para passar o resto da vida beijando Mellie. Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios e deslizavam pelos de Hedge com tanta sagacidade que ele não parava de pensar que aquilo era certo, toda aquela ação era certa, todo aquele ambiente. Eles estavam fazendo aquilo tomando o maior de seu tempo um com outro, mas eles não se contentaram em ficar em pé, na porta, Mellie os guiou para o sofá e eles pareciam um casal de adolescentes trocando carícias do pescoço para cima um com o outro, mesmo assim algo dentro do coração de Hedge estava quente e tranquilo, porque tudo aquilo ali estava certo. 

Quando a barriga de Hedge roncou alto e Mellie parou tudo para dar uma risada satisfeita, ela parecia uma bagunça de lábios inchados e fios fora do lugar, e Hedge sabia que ele não estava melhor, mas ele se sentia rejuvenescido como nunca. 

— Quer pedir pizza? – ela perguntou.

— Posso te chamar para um encontro? ¬– ele perguntou.

— O encontro vai ser aqui e hoje comendo pizza na sua sala de estar? – os olhos dela estavam mornos e brilhantes e Hedge sabia que ela não se importaria de contar aquele como seu primeiro encontro, mas ele queria dar mais à ela.

— Hoje será apenas o aquecimento, eu e você tomando vinho aberto da geladeira e comendo pizza de calabresa e marguerita como se fossemos dois adolescentes, amanhã vamos sair nós dois, só nós dois, para um encontro que vai durar o dia todo.

Mellie se aproximou dando beijos no pescoço de Hedge.

— Hm, quem diria, Gleeson Hedge é um romântico. 

— Só com você. – ele a parou para olhar em seus olhos — Você está me dando uma chance agora? Só para eu ter certeza.

— Eu estou literalmente te beijando como se fosse o fim da minha existência em cima do seu sofá e agindo como se tivesse voltado aos meus 18 anos.

— Eu sei, mas você está me beijando como amiga ou...?

Mellie riu. 

— Cala a boca e me beija, Gleeson.

— O que você quiser, Mellie. 

E não houve “eu te amo” ou “eu estou apaixonado por você”, mas aquela noite era apenas um treinamento, nada os impedia de falar isso no fim do primeiro dia de encontro oficial, certo? Certo. Hedge finalmente estava tendo seu final feliz e ele queria poder mostrar isso para cada veículo de mídia que disse que ele não poderia encontrar alguém tão fantástico como Mellie porque ele não parecia a porra do Brad Pitt.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado a todos que leram kkk quanto tempo vocês demoraram para terminar de ler?
> 
> Se puderem, comentem as partes favoritas de vocês na fic, só pra agradar a autora kkkkk lembre de adicionar na biblioteca e favoritar a história também, durante esse fim de semana eu vou mandar mais algumas que tenho arquivadas :)
> 
> ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!


End file.
